1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield wiper device and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a windshield wiper for vehicles, such as automobiles, wherein such a wiper comprises a pair of wiping members disposed in spaced apart relation parallel to a longitudinal axis of the windshield wiper with an additional structure being disposed between such wiping members. Usually such additional structure has been provided previously for the purpose of improving the wiping action of the parallel wiping members. For example see the following United States patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,753,651 PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,370 PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,545
Accordingly, it appears that in item (1) the windshield wiper utilizes one or more central components for the purpose of stiffening a pair of outer comparatively long wiping elements. Similarly, it appears that in item (2) an inner so-called tubular portion is provided for the purpose of adding pressure to a lead wiping element in the direction of movement. It also appears that in item (3) a core member is provided to support an outer wiping member in the direction of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,561 teaches a so-called snap-on cleaning unit for use with a standard single-blade windshield wiper and wherein such unit has ice scrapers defining its opposite edges and such unit is attached in position so that the standard wiper is disposed centrally therein. In addition, the unit may be provided with at least a pair of cleaning members adjacent its opposite edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,274 teaches a window wiper having a pair of wiping members and a central cleaning member and the central cleaning member has a hard plastic inverted V-shaped edge which engages a surface to be cleaned and is provided for the purpose of scraping ice, or the like.
However, the need exists in the art for an efficient and comparatively inexpensive device for cleaning a window surface of dirt, muddy tire splash, bugs, insects, and the like smeared against such window surface.